Obsession
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Aphrodite garde au fond de lui un lourd secret et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un jour, il se renferme sur lui même et cela inquiète tous ces amis, même Shion. Un Gold va pourtant réussir à ouvrir la porte de son mal et de son coeur. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le fier et beau Chevalier d'or des Poissons était assis, seul, dans sa cuisine devant un plat de lasagne réchauffé au micro-onde. Il mangeait juste pour se nourrir, pour ne pas faillir, pour ne pas tomber malade car il détestait l'être. Il mangeait sans appétit, sans goût. Il avait posé sa tête dans sa main gauche, son coude était sur la table. Il regardait son plat et jouait avec la nourriture avant de la porter à ses lèvres. A intervalle régulier, un son de mélancolie sortait de sa fine bouche légèrement rosée.

Le Gold était mélancolique depuis plusieurs jours. Son amant l'avait définitivement plaqué. Cela faisait environ six mois qu'il fréquentait un Spectre d'Hadès : Rune de Balrog. Il y a quelques jours, Rune lui avait dit qu'il en avait assez de cette relation, qu'il était trop narcissique, imbus de lui-même, égocentrique, égoïste, trop collant et trop bruyant.

En entendant ces mots, Aphrodite avait eu envie de lui envoyer une série de « Piranhan rose » pour le faire taire et lui montrer qui il était mais il se ravisa, car au fond de lui, il savait que Rune n'avait pas tout à fait tort de le juger de la sorte. En réalité, Aphrodite était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Depuis cette rupture, il se disait souvent qu'il finirait vieux garçon au fond de son temple.

Tous savaient, lui y comprit, qu'il était assez volage, ne gardant ses amants ou plutôt partenaires qu'une ou deux nuits tout au plus. Mais il désirait, aujourd'hui, un peu plus que du sexe dans la vie. Il voulait de l'amour. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il voyait ses amis plus heureux que jamais depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Angelo et Mû étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et l'amour allait bien au Cancer. Saga était aux petits soins pour son amour de toujours, Aioros, qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Camus et Milo vivaient ensemble depuis trois semaines et semblaient radieux. En fait, nombreux étaient ses amis qui étaient heureux en amour et cela lui donnait envie.

Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Personne ne lui avait dit « je t'aime », non personne ! Sa réputation le précédait toujours. Longtemps, il s'était fait une raison mais depuis leur retour, après la dernière guerre sainte, il avait envie d'une vrai histoire. Et puis, il avait rencontré Rune. Avec lui, il avait fait des efforts : il ne voyait personne d'autre, sortait moins dans les clubs et ne tentait plus d'aguicher les hommes qu'il croisait. Il tenait vraiment à lui, du moins au début. Et puis, il faut l'avouer, Aphrodite commença à s'ennuyer avec le Balrog.

Au fond, cette rupture arrivait à point nommé, mais ce qu'il regrettait c'était d'être de nouveau seul. C'est cela qui le faisait déprimer à ce point. Le Gold lâcha un soupire lourd de sens….

—

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le Poissons avait mit de côté son allure extravagante et son air provocant. Il passait toutes ses soirées dans son temple, seul. La journée, il se rendait aux entraînements et passait un peu de temps avec son ami de toujours, le gardien du quatrième temple. Juste un peu, car Angelo filait le parfait amour avec Mû depuis quelques temps. Tout le Sanctuaire avait été étonné de les voir ensemble mais finalement ils se complétaient si bien que la surprise passa très vite. Aphrodite, ne voulant pas les déranger, se faisait discret. Oui lui, la commère du Sanctuaire était discret et ce avec tout le monde. Il changeait et tous les Chevaliers s'en apercevaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Aphrodite tentait de se redécouvrir afin de savoir quel homme il était vraiment. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Pas même à ses ex-amants. Mais lui savait, et il souhaitait oublier mais cela lui était malheureusement impossible.

Comment passer à autre chose si cette marque indélébile lui rappelait chaque jour à quel point il avait été naïf ? Il n'y avait plus que cela qui l'empêchait d'être à nouveau lui-même…

—

Ce matin-là, plus que les précédents, il s'observait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il venait de sortir de la douche, de la buée recouvrait la surface plane qui reflétait son visage. Il l'essuya avec une main. Le Chevalier des Poissons soupira, une perle d'eau salée s'échoua au même moment sur sa pommette droite. Voila des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, pourtant le rituel qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser, il le faisait depuis son plus jeune âge, à l'insu de tous. Même de son maître.

Il appliqua soigneusement sur son visage du fond de teint, il ne lui restait plus que son rose à lèvre à apposer quand il s'observa intensément de nouveau dans le miroir.

— Tout ça me dégoute ! NON ! JE ME DEGOUTE ! hurla t-il en faisant valser tous ses produits de beauté d'un revers de la main droite.

Il s'écroula à genoux au milieu de la pièce encore humide. C'était une pièce très spacieuse avec une double vasque très design et un miroir qui s'étendait sur le long du mur au dessus des lavabos. Au dessous de l'ensemble, se trouvaient des tiroirs dans un bois clair. Un escalier permettait de mettre le sol à auteur du haut de la baignoire et sur le côté de celle ci, à la même hauteur, se trouvait la douche. Les murs étaient peints dans un marron chocolat, avec quelques reflets de-ci de-là. L'ensemble était élégant mais ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'occupant du temple.

Bien que la décoration de cette pièce lui plaisait, il détestait ce lieu. Non, en fait il détestait toutes les salles de bains. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que cette pièce lui rappelait tous les matins sa faiblesse, son visage.

Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, toujours au sol, Aphrodite maudissait son passé, cette femme…. Au bout d'un long moment, resté dans cette position le Gold releva la tête, prit une profonde inspiration, serra les dents et se releva. Il entreprit de ranger les bouteilles et pots en tout genre qui jonchaient le sol, attrapa son fond de teint pour faire quelques retouches et appliqua enfin le rose à lèvre.

—

Sans s'en rendre compte, et petit à petit Aphrodite régressait dans ses efforts. En effet, sa dernière « crise » dans la salle de bain était celle de trop. Lui, qui s'était acharné à changer, se voyait plonger dans une profonde mélancolie. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son passé, à cette … femme. Il ne sortait plus de son temple, ne se rendait même plus aux entrainements ni aux soirées organisées par ses compagnons qui commençaient très sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Il n'y avait guère qu'Angelo qui pouvait entrer dans le douzième temple et encore, uniquement lorsqu'il était seul. Même le Cancer ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Aphrodite restait toujours évasif quant à ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne parlait que de banalités.

C'est alors que Shion décida de réunir tous les Golds pour parler du problème d'Aphrodite, car il avait un problème et visiblement pas un petit. Le Pope ne souhaitait pas intervenir, pas maintenant. Il pensait que ce serait mieux si c'était l'un des Gold - ou plusieurs d'entre eux - qui lui parlait, il n'y aurait pas cette hiérarchie entre eux, bien que Shion ait refusé de travailler à l'ancienne. Il ne portait plus de masque et son bureau était toujours ouvert pour ceux qui en avait besoin. L'entretien avec tous ses amis se déroulait dans ses appartements. Pour pouvoir se réunir sans que le principal concerné ne s'en aperçoive, Shion lui avait demandé de se rendre à l'entraînement des apprentis. De toute façon, chaque Gold devait y passer.

— Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ex-Bélier.

— Ouais ! Mais perso, je ne sais pas ce que ça va lui apporter, grogna Angelo.

— On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, Aphrodite est l'un des nôtres et il est surtout notre ami, fit remarquer Mû après avoir donner un coup de coude à son amant.

— Mû a raison. Nous devons l'aider, reprit Shaka.

— Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui lui arrive ? questionna Shion. Angelo, vous êtes ami. Tu as une idée de ce qui le tracasse ?

— Nan ! Rien de rien. Il ne veux rien dire. Quand je vais le voir et que je tente de lui parler, il se débrouille pour changer de conversation pour me parler de ses satanées roses ou du temps.

— C'est surement de ma faute, murmura Saga.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? l'interrogea Aioros.

— Et bien, à cause de …

Shion, qui avait lu le cosmos de l'aîné des Gémeaux, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il pensait que le Gold était passé par dessus tout cela, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Saga cachait bien son esprit, et à tous.

— Allons, Saga ! Il ne peut s'agir de cela. Tu n'as rien à voir avec la déprime d'Aphrodite. Il allait très bien jusque là ! dit le Pope.

Le Gémeaux en titre se vit soutenir par tous ses pairs, le premier étant son amant. Il soupira mais dû reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous raison.

— Admettons que ce ne soit pas à cause de ce que je lui ai fait faire dans le passé, alors pourquoi d'un coup est-il ainsi ? demanda t-il à son tour.

— Et pourquoi pas à cause de sa rupture ? fit remarquer Dohko.

— Je ne pense pas, intervint Angelo. Plusieurs fois, il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait avec Rune. Le Spectre a juste pris les devants.

— On tourne en rond ! Il n'a rien dit à personne. Comment faire pour lui venir en aide ? dit à son tour Aiolia.

Tous les Gold se turent et s'observèrent. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Chacun essayait de trouver une solution pour faire parler leur ami, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

— Il ne reste plus qu'à lui imposer la présence de l'un de vous, pensa à haute voix l'ex-bélier.

— Comment ça ? intervint Aldébaran.

— Et bien l'un de vous va devenir son meilleur ami, dit Shion.

— Hein ! Mais je suis son meilleur ami ! grogna le Cancer.

— Aphrodite peut très bien avoir plusieurs meilleurs amis, et vu qu'il ne te parle pas plus qu'aux autres…

— Tu penses à quelqu'un de particulier, Shion ? demanda Dohko.

— Non pas spécialement, tu as une idée ? lui retourna t-il la question.

— Il faudrait que ce soit l'un d'entre vous à qui il ne parle pas beaucoup en temps normal, dit le Pope.

— Très bien, je suis volontaire, fit Shaka aussi sereinement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tous les Gold rivèrent leurs orbes sur la Vierge qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, néanmoins il pouvait sentir tous ces regards le dévisager.

— Je suis l'un de ceux avec qui il parle peu, on peut même dire qu'on ne se connait quasiment pas.

— Pas sûr que cela fonctionne, il peut être une tête de mule quand il s'y met ! reprit le quatrième gardien.

— Tu es celui qui le connait le mieux, mais personne n'a de meilleures idées alors ça ou autre chose…, fit remarquer Shion.

— Faites comme vous voulez, mais je vous préviens, il ne se confira pas facilement, reprit septique Angelo.

—

Shaka repensa à son intervention tout en redescendant vers son temple. Il marchait en retrait par rapport aux autres. Que lui avait-il pris ? Tout le monde savait qu'Aphrodite et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis mais Shion avait peut-être raison de penser que cette idée fonctionnerait. Restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour se rendre au douzième temple.

— T'es dans la merde, Shaka ! dit le Cancer dans d'un coup.

— Certes ! Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, sourit le blond.

Angelo posa sa main amicalement sur l'une des épaules de la Vierge et continua sa descente vers son propre temple.

—

Avant de laisser partir tous ses amis, Shion avait demandé à Saga de rester. Cela n'étonna personne car souvent le nouveau Pope et l'ancien s'entretenaient sur différentes choses concernant la gestion du Sanctuaire durant la période noire de Saga. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs avait accepté afin de se racheter, un peu.

— Saga, je tiens à te redire que je ne pense pas que tu sois la cause du tourment d'Aphrodite.

— Mais….

— Non, pas de « mais ». Comment peux-tu penser cela alors que tu ne pouvais lutter contre ton propre mal ? le rassura l'ex-Bélier.

— J'aurai dû me battre, murmura le Gémeaux.

— Allons Saga ! Tu devrais penser au présent et au futur et non au passé. Tu es le seul à t'en vouloir.

— Tu as sûrement raison…

Saga ne se sentait pas plus soulagé et avait toujours l'impression d'avoir sa part de responsabilité pour le mal-être du Chevalier des Poissons.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester, reprit Shion. Je souhaitais te demander si tu avais déjà ressenti ce malaise chez Aphrodite, quand tu étais à ma place ?

— Je … je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? demanda l'ex-Pope intérimaire.

— Moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens ça. Même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ça m'est arrivé de sentir ce malaise en lui. Mais il a toujours su faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas lire en lui. Pourtant, mon cosmos est plus fort que les vôtres et je peux franchir toutes les barrières mentales. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache mais ça doit être quelque chose de pénible pour lui, et qu'il traîne depuis fort longtemps. Peut-être même avant son arrivée au Sanctuaire.

— Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Je suis un égoïste qui ne pensait qu'au pouvoir…

Saga baissa la tête et serra ses poings si fort qu'ils se mirent à trembloter. Le Gémeaux s'en voulait. Il connaissait Aphrodite depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que quelque chose troublait son ami à ce point.

— Arrêtes Saga ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais pu apprendre quelque chose quand tu étais à la tête du Sanctuaire. Mais si tu n'as rien remarqué, ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'égoïsme.

— Je ne pensais qu'au pouvoir, j'ai commis des actes impardonnables et je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres.

Shion s'en voulu d'avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenirs pour Saga mais il était nécéssaire qu'il en parle avec lui. Après tout, il avait tenu les rênes du Sanctuaire après lui. Après une longue discussion, Saga quitta le treizième temple avec un moral un tantinet meilleur. Le Gémeaux se battait chaque jour avec ses démons, et seul Shion réussissait à lui faire comprendre - un peu- qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et que tous, les Dieux y compris, lui avaient pardonné.

—

Le chevalier des Poissons observait les apprentis depuis les gradins de l'arène principale. En fait, il était surtout pris dans ses pensées. Les futurs chevaliers ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, enfin si, un peu. Plusieurs chevaliers d'argent - comme Marine et Shaïna - s'occupaient de l'éducation des novices. Les Gold ne venaient qu'occasionnellement à la demande du Pope pour voir lesquels sortaient du lot, dans l'espoir de voir la relève dans les douze temples.

Tout le monde au Sanctuaire savait qu'Aphrodite n'allait pas bien depuis un moment, mais tous pensaient que c'était dû à sa rupture avec Rune. Mais, il n'en était rien. Le voyant fixer dans le vide, les jeunes femmes préférèrent le laisser tranquille le temps de l'entraînement. Elles n'allèrent le déranger qu'à la fin, pour l'informer que les exercices étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Il acquiesça sans un mot, se leva, adressa un sourire à ses amies puis quitta les arènes.

Alors que ses pas le reconduisaient vers son temple, le Poisson s'arrêta au pieds de l'escalier menant aux douze maisons du zodiaque. Il regarda tout le chemin qu'il devait parcourir pour rentrer chez lui. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas voir les autres, ni répondre à leurs questions. Lors de se descente, il n'avait croisé que son ami Angelo et Mû, ainsi que Camus et Milo, et Aldébaran. Il avait réussi à esquiver leurs interrogatoires en leur disant qu'il était en retard mais là, il n'avait plus aucune excuse. Au moment où il se résigna à monter, Shaka apparut devant lui.

— Bonjour Aphrodite, dit le fier Chevalier de la Vierge. Si tu ne souhaites pas être confronté à nos amis, je peux utiliser les dimensions pour te raccompagner, lui proposa t-il.

— Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? lui demanda sceptique Aphrodite.

— Ton cosmos est très perturbé depuis des semaines, tu ne viens plus aux entraînements, tu évites tout le monde. Tu veux que je continue ?

— Et en échange, tu vas me demander de te raconter en exclusivité ce qui m'arrive ? Merci mais je préfère monter à pieds, râla le douzième gardien.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais une très bonne tisane aux feuilles de rose. Alors, j'aimerais le goûter, en échange.

Shaka savait qu'il lui serait impossible d'attaquer la conversation de front avec son pair. C'est pourquoi il avait pensé à ce stratagème, ne serait-ce que pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. Il vit la surprise sur le visage d'Aphrodite mais aussi de la perplexité. Il fut heureux de constater que cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Il attendait une réponse.

— La meilleure ! s'insurgea t-il.

— J'ai hâte de la déguster. On y va ? demanda la Vierge entreprenant.

Le Chevalier à la rose sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Il se demandait pourquoi d'un coup Shaka s'intéressait à sa tisane et surtout pourquoi il voulait l'aider à remonter jusqu'à son temple en utilisant ses techniques de combat. Mais il était curieux, alors pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu avec son ami du sixième temple ?

— Très bien. Je te suis.

Shaka ouvrit une dimension et les deux gold se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du douzième temple en une fraction de seconde. Peu habitué à ce mode de « transport », Aphrodite vacilla une seconde et il se serait appuyé contre l'une des colonnes près de lui afin d'éviter une chute si Shaka ne l'avait pas retenu de tomber.

— Tout va bien, Aphrodite ? s'inquiéta le blond.

— Oui, merci. Je ne mange pas assez, ça doit-être pour cela, avoua le maître des lieux dans un murmure.

— Ce n'est pas sérieux.

Aphrodite revint à la réalité et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à son compagnon de route. Il s'en voulut de s'être laisser porter par le moment.

— Je vais préparer la tisane. Tu peux t'installer dans le salon, fit le Poissons tout en se rendant dans sa cuisine.

Alors qu'il s'activait à la tâche, Aphrodite pensait à la présence de Shaka. Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas Angelo ou pire Shion qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue. Il soupira. Tout cela l'agaçait. Mais il dut admettre que son comportement devait inquiéter ses amis mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ils n'étaient plus en guerre et cela ne l'arrangeait pas car son esprit n'était plus focalisé sur les combats. Bien sûr, il était heureux que tous ces combats soient loin derrière eux mais il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à quoi penser et ce n'était pas la plus joyeuse pour lui.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin son invité, Aphrodite le vit debout face à la fenêtre. Grace aux reflets de la vitre, il vit que Shaka avait les yeux ouverts - chose rare pour lui. Le fier Chevalier de la Vierge se tourna vers son hôte, mais davantage pour regarder autour de lui que pour le maître des lieux.

— Tu peux t'assoir, fit remarquer un peu froidement Aphrodite.

— Merci.

Le blond prit alors place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et le Poissons s'installa dans celui qui faisait face à son invité. Entre eux, une table basse avec un plateau en verre. A droite de Shaka se trouvait un canapé assortit aux fauteuils. La décoration de cet endroit était simple mais on s'y sentait bien, du moins le principal concerné. Un peu partout, Aphrodite avait parsemé des vases contenants des roses de son jardins. Blanche. Rose. Orange. Rouge. Un parfum envoutant s'en dégageait et apaisait ses sens. Shaka se sentait bien dans cette atmosphère, les encens qu'il utilisait lui donnait pratiquement la même ambiance.

Les deux hommes sirotèrent leur tisane dans un silence quasi monacal. Shaka respectait sa promesse de ne rien demander à son hôte concernant son état d'esprit, et Aphrodite - même s'il ne disait rien - en était satisfait. Shaka était un homme de confiance et il le savait.

— Extraordinaire, cette tisane aux feuilles de rose ! confirma le blond.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Aphrodite avait décidé de se montrer un peu plus auprès de ses amis. La présence de Shaka le dérangeait de plus en plus. Non pas qu'il lui demandait à longueur de temps pourquoi il était ainsi mais il s'imposait tous les jours pour se faire offrir une tasse de sa tisane aux feuilles de rose. Le fier Chevalier des Poissons aimaient aussi sa tranquillité et afin de se libérer de Shaka, il prenait sur lui pour redevenir celui qu'il était.

Tous semblaient ravis de retrouver leur ami et félicitaient la Vierge pour son exploit. Mais celui-ci savait qu'Aphrodite ne faisait que semblant d'aller mieux. Comment le savait-il ? Une intuition qu'il avait eu lors d'une séance de méditation.

Pour en avoir le coeur net, le fier Chevalier de la Vierge décida de rendre une petite visite matinale à son nouvel ami du douzième temple. Jusqu'à présent, il se rendait chez Aphrodite dans le courant de l'après midi pour avoir la chance de boire sa merveilleuse tisane. Shaka s'abstint de s'annoncer trop tôt. Il souhaitait surprendre l'occupant du temple, afin de vérifier son intuition.

Le blond pénétra dans le temple et ne s'annonça qu'au dernier moment, soit juste derrière la porte des appartements privés du Poissons. Il se douta que cela laissait néanmoins le temps au maître des lieux de se préparer à sa visite, alors il décida d'enflammer son cosmos et ouvrit directement la porte afin de pénétrer de son propre chef dans la demeure d'Aphrodite.

— Aphrodite ! Tu es là ? lança Shaka.

Pas de réponse. Avec son cosmos, la Vierge scruta le temple pour localiser son ami. Aphrodite était dans la salle de bain.

— Aphr ! recommença t-il en frappant à la porte de la salle d'eau.

— Shaka ?! Mais que fais-tu là ? l'interrogea, presque affolé, le bleuté depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

— Je me disais que pour changer, je pouvais t'invité à déjeuner en ville. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Shaka se trouvait honteux d'un coup et sentit son visage clair chauffer, lui prouvant qu'il rougissait. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en fermant ses saphirs. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses mots avaient pu sortir de sa bouche.

Derrière la porte, plus un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre. Aphrodite resta coi. Son nouvel ami, ou plutôt son invité inopportun, l'invitait à manger et en ville de surcroît ! Shaka ! Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Pour le savoir, il lui fallait accepter mais le devait-il ? Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le chevalier des Poissons sentit sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme effréné et cela lui fit mal, très mal.

Le Bleuté sortit de sa salle de bain, presque en trombe. Il ne portait qu'un jean blanc moulant dont le bouton du haut n'était pas encore fermé. Ses longs cheveux azur encore mouillés, laissaient des sillons d'eau s'écouler le long de son échine. La lumière du soleil qui illuminait le temple se reflétait dans ces minis cascades. Shaka ne put ouvrir la bouche, en revanche ses iris étaient écarquillés. La vision qui s'offrait à lui le gêna. Il déglutit péniblement. Lui, la réincarnation de Bouddha, se sentit étrange. Que dire ? Quoi faire ? Détourne le regard ? Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Aphrodite semblait différent, pourtant il était comme d'habitude. Un peu moins vêtu, certes, mais rien de plus, rien de moins. Quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près…

— Tu… tu veux m'inviter ? Pourquoi ? le questionna le Poissons.

Mais le blond ne réagit pas. Il fixait son hôte qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

— Shaka ? Tout va bien, s'inquiéta alors le bleuté.

— Oui, oui ! Désolé, se reprit enfin le blond.

— Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es étrange.

— Ce … ce n'est … rien, dit Shaka très pâle.

Aphrodite ne comprenait vraiment pas son pair puis il eut une révélation : il était sorti si vite de la salle de bain qu'il en avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas encore effectué son petit rituel matinal. Il cacha d'un coup son visage et se retourna afin que Shaka ne puisse plus le voir. Il oscillait entre la colère, le dégout de lui-même et la honte de se montrer ainsi.

— Laisse-moi ! demanda doucement le Poissons.

— Aphr…

— Je viens de te demander de me laisser ! insista le bleuté.

— Tu peux me parler, tu sais ! tenta le blond afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

— SORS D'ICI ! hurla l'occupant du douzième temple.

Shaka fut étonnamment surpris de voir son ami ainsi et il ne souhaitait pas le laisser seul.

— Je ne partirais pas, Aphrodite. Tu ne va pas bien et étant ton ami je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

— Alors c'est moi qui pars. Je ne veux plus te voir, et je te conseille de ne rien dire aux autres, et surtout pas à Shion puisque c'est lui qui t'envoie ! Je me trompe ? grogna t-il sans s'être retourné vers son invité inopportun.

— Pas question que tu partes mais je te promets de ne rien dire à personne pas même à Shion. Mon invitation tient toujours, tu sais.

— Hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit avec toi, dit le Poissons sur un ton plus doux.

Aphrodite ne savait plus quoi penser, ni même comment réagir. Shaka n'avait fait aucune allusion quant à son visage et souhaitait néanmoins rester avec lui. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir de l'avoir vu ainsi ? Que devait-il faire ? Personne n'avait vu son visage sans fond de teint, pas même ses amants. Un étrange sentiment commença à l'envahir. Ce genre de sentiment qui rend plus fort et sûr de soi ; puis il se rendit compte qu'une partie de lui aimait la compagnie de Shaka. En y repensant, Aphrodite dut admettre qu'ils avaient quelques points communs mais ils semblaient aussi se compléter. Lentement, il se retourna. Les bras le long du corps. La tête légèrement baissée.

— Pourquoi ? murmura t-il.

Shaka l'observa sans un mot.

— Pourquoi veux-tu toujours m'invité après m'avoir vu ainsi ?

— Tu es toujours TOI, il me semble. Pourquoi je ne pourrais plus être ton ami après avoir vu ton visage meurtri ?

— Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva de nouveau le bleuté. Je ne ressemble à rien avec ça sur la tronche !

— Là c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi ! Pour moi tu es et seras toujours Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, gardien de la douzième maison et protecteur d'Athéna. Et ce n'est pas cette cicatrice qui me fera changer d'avis !

Aphrodite dévisagea son ami et ne vit dans son regard aucune pitié, aucun dégout. Il soupira, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

— Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes en ville ?

— Il est bien trop tôt pour aller déjeuner, fit remarquer le maître des lieux agacé.

— C'est vrai, oui. Mais on peut aller se balader dans les rues d'Athènes avant, proposa le sixième gardien.

— Laisse-moi une trentaine de minutes pour finir de me préparer, souffla t-il au bout d'un long silence.

Shaka était heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre Aphrodite à déjeuner avec lui malgré leur petite dispute. En même temps, il commençait à comprendre sa mélancolie. Tout était sans doute lié à cette vilaine cicatrice qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Lorsqu'il le vit arriver quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pu trouver ces mots. Il n'avait jamais vu le bleuté sans son maquillage, léger certes mais maquillage quand même, et sa beauté n'en était que plus intense. Aphrodite portait bien son nom et il ne semblait pas savoir à quel point. Le blond avait sentit son organe de vie rater plusieurs battements, et une sorte de boule dans le bas ventre s'était manifestée. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant et n'avait aucune idée quant à la signification de ses ressentis.

A peine avait-il pénétré dans la salle de bain, qu'Aphrodite se précipita vers son fameux fond de teint. La première chose qu'il voulait faire était d'effacer cette monstruosité de son visage. Une fois cette besogne accomplie, il prit soin de se sécher les cheveux et de les coiffer correctement, puis il sortit de cette pièce qui lui remuait les tripes à chaque passage. Il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre où il termina de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il retrouva Shaka, c'était un autre homme. La Vierge en fut troublé et déçu mais ne dit rien. C'était le choix d'Aphrodite…

Il était à présent près de dix heures vingt. Les deux Gold se rendirent à Athènes grâce à la capacité à voyager dans les dimensions de Shaka. Ils flânèrent dans les rues touristiques de la ville un moment puis se dirigèrent vers des ruines moins connus au fin fond de la capitale. Moins jolies. Moins appréciées. Il ne restait plus que quelques vestiges à peine visible pour un oeil novice. Mais cela leur était égal. Ils connaissaient la mythologie mieux que quiconque et savaient qu'en ce lieu une grande bataille s'était déroulée dans les temps for lointains. Ils souhaitaient se recueillir en mémoire de leurs frères d'armes morts au combat.

Seuls dans cet endroit reculé de toutes âmes, Shaka observait le bleuté qui se tenait debout devant lui. Une brise légère faisait virevolter sa longue toison azur et pour la discipliner Aphrodite glissait sa main dedans mais sans résultat. Le blond se surprit à sourire. Une douce chaleur s'initia en lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se reprit et se souvint alors qu'il avait une question à poser au Poissons. Une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vu ressortir de sa chambre. La Vierge hésitait. Il ne désirait surtout pas braquer son ami, néanmoins il souhaitait savoir.

— Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? murmura le blond.

Aphrodite se retourna doucement et riva ses orbes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il pâlit.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit le Gold neutre.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je trouve juste dommage que tu n'en aies pas parlé.

— Je te l'ai dit. Ca ne regarde que moi !

Shaka fut attristé de la réponse donnée par le bleuté. Il pensait qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés mais visiblement Aphrodite était bon comédien.

— Je pensais qu'on était devenu ami, et les amis peuvent tout se dire, dit Shaka à mi-voix.

— Se voir tous les jours et boire une tisane ensemble ne fait pas de nous des amis, répliqua sèchement Aphrodite en tournant le dos à son pair.

Au fond de lui, Shaka se sentit particulièrement blessé par les dernières paroles d'Aphrodite mais il ne dit rien. L'atmosphère venait de s'alourdir d'un coup. Un silence prit place entre les deux Gold. Le bleuté s'était mordu la langue à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Shaka était un chevalier digne de confiance et il savait qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres. Cependant, savoir que c'était Shion qui avait missionné la Vierge pour en savoir plus sur son état d'esprit l'agaçait même s'il reconnaissait passer des bons moments avec le blond.

Les pensées d'Aphrodite se perdirent. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, la silhouette de Shaka envahit son esprit alors qu'il se trouvait juste quelque mètres derrière lui. Il visualisait son visage fin, les courbes de son corps, ses yeux. Bleus. Intenses. Hypnotiques. Il déglutit silencieusement. Une douce chaleur s'immisça dans son propre corps. En cet instant, il ne voulait être avec personne d'autre et pourtant il venait d'être odieux avec lui.

— Je suis désolé, Shaka. J'ai refoulé ma colère sur toi, fit le bleuté en se retournant une fois de plus et en tendant une main vers son ami.

Le blond tendit en retour la sienne et la laissa glisser dans celle de d'Aphrodite. En bons amis, ils se serrèrent la main.

— Tu es excusé, même si tes mots m'ont blessé. Je m'excuse d'avoir chercher à savoir. Quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je serais là.

— Excuses acceptées, sourit le Poissons. Tu ne voulais pas m'inviter à déjeuner ? le taquina t-il enfin.

— Exact !

Les deux Gold prirent la direction du centre ville, afin de trouver un petit restaurant tranquille. L'ambiance entre les deux hommes s'était allégée et de nouveau un large sourire égayait leurs visages. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils firent vraiment connaissance mais Aphrodite évitait toujours de parler de cette marque sur son visage.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit établissement, où s'installer pour manger, dans une rue un peu plus tranquille que la rue touristique. C'était un restaurant de spécialités Grecque. Une quinzaine de table de différentes tailles, un décor de la Grèce Antique avec des minis colonnes parsemées dans la salle, des reproductions dessinées des anciens temples accrochées aux murs et une bonne odeur venant des cuisines donnaient tout son charme à cet endroit.

Les deux Chevaliers se sentaient bien. Ils discutaient de plein de choses différentes. C'était la première fois que cela leur arrivait. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre plus intimement. Les points communs qu'ils avaient déjà remarqué s'affinaient et ils se sentaient de mieux en mieux en présence de l'autre.

Ils prirent le temps de déjeuner tranquillement. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Puis dans le milieu de l'après midi, ils regagnèrent le Sanctuaire. Tous deux avaient passé une agréable journée, et avaient vite oublié la petite dispute du matin. Aphrodite avait particulièrement apprécié le fait que Shaka n'ait pas relancé la discussion sur ce qu'il avait vu le matin même et qui avait conduit à leur accrochage plus tôt.

Le Poisson se surprenait à épier le blond. Le scrutant sous toutes les facettes. Il admit que Shaka était un bel homme, autant physiquement que spirituellement. Cette journée passée en sa compagnie lui avait permis d'avoir un autre regard sur lui. Et alors que Shaka lui disait au revoir, Aphrodite sentit son coeur le serrer. Il était bien trop tôt pour que la Vierge regagne son temple. Le douzième gardien voulait le garder près de lui encore un moment.

— _Le garder ? Comment ça le garder ?_ pensa le bleuté en regardant la silhouette de son ami disparaître dans les escaliers des douze temples.

Durant quelques minutes, le bleuté fixa l'endroit où Shaka venait de disparaître, perdu dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Shaka ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des dizaines de questions quant à la présence de la cicatrice sur le si joli visage de son ami du treizième temple. Il tentait de s'imaginer depuis quand Aphrodite s'efforçait de cacher cette marque. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa soirée à penser au bleuté et à la journée passée avec lui. Il avait apprécié ce moment et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

A vrai dire, jamais il n'avait pensé se lier d'amitié avec Aphrodite. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis même s'il parlait à tous ces pairs facilement. Pour lui, ce n'était pas utile d'avoir des amis proches car sa connexion avec Bouddha lui suffisait. En y repensant, il ignorait encore pourquoi il s'était dévoué pour tenter de faire parler Aphrodite sur son malaise.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Shaka n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Aphrodite. A sa silhouette. A sa stature. A son regard, parfois enjoué et parfois triste. A cette marque sur son visage. A ses formes. A cette satanée cicatrice. Pourquoi cette marque le préoccupait-il de la sorte ? Et pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à son ami du treizième temple ? Le blond inspira et expira profondément avant d'aller sur son lotus pour effectuer sa séance de méditation. Il resta là, assis en tailleur, durant de longues heures afin de comprendre pourquoi ses pensées étaient rivées sur le Poissons en permanence depuis la veille.

En pleine réflexion, la Vierge sentit l'arrivée discrète d'un Gold. Il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Aphrodite. Il sortit doucement de sa concentration et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus.

— Bonjour Aphrodite, dit le blond en ressentant une émotion nouvelle émotion.

— Désolé, je ne souhaitais pas t'interrompre.

— Ce n'est rien. J'avais terminé, le rassura Shaka. Que viens-tu faire ?

Aphrodite ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En fait, il était sorti de son temple et c'était retrouvé ici. Devant le silence de son ami, Shaka lui proposa un thé. Les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent dans la partie habitable du temple. Aphrodite ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Et cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il accrochait le regard de son nouvel ami.

—

Depuis qu'il voyait Shaka, Aphrodite n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de son ami de toujours, Angelo. Il refusait également de parler aux autres, même s'il les rencontrait de temps à autre. Il ne leur parlait que de banalités. Mais le lien amical qu'il avait avec le Cancer lui manquait. Ceci dit, il ne voulait pas trop le déranger dans sa vie de couple avec Mû. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais il était heureux pour lui, pour eux. Et mine de rien, même s'ils ont des caractères très différent Aphrodite avait toujours trouvé qu'ils formaient un beau couple complémentaire.

Néanmoins depuis son réveil, le beau Chevalier des Poissons n'avait cessé de pensé à sa journée de la veille passée avec la Vierge et plus que tous les autres jours, il voulait le voir. Tout comme la veille il ne voulait pas le voir partir. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ce genre d'émotions c'était au début de sa relation avec Rune. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas éprouvé cela très longtemps. Et il n'était pas possible que… Si ? Non ? Pour se changer les idées, il prit la décision d'aller marcher un peu et ses pas le conduisirent chez celui qui hantait ses pensées.

—

Les deux Chevaliers étaient installés dans le salon du blond. Sur le canapé, Shaka avait disposé une dizaine de cousins moelleux. Une légère odeur d'encens planait dans l'air. Un silence serein remplissait la pièce.

— Ce thé est délicieux, félicita le bleuté.

— Merci. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je ne trompe ?

— Tu me connais mieux que je le pensais, fit remarquer Aphrodite.

Le Poissons posa sa tasse encore à demi pleine et fumante sur la petite table qui le séparait de son hôte bienveillant et se leva pour aller se planter devant la baie vitrée qui avait vu sur le jardin des Sals Jumeaux. Il soupira. Le blond l'observa sans dire un dire. Et puis, le bleuté rompit le silence.

— Cette… cicatrice. C'est ma mère…, les mots étaient douloureux pour Aphrodite mais il souhaitait en parler avec Shaka.

Toujours assis sur le canapé, la Vierge posa également sa tasse sur la table basse. Montrant ainsi à son ami qu'il était tout ouï.

— C'est arrivé alors que je n'avais que quatre ans.

Aphrodite n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire avant aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, il éprouvait le besoin de se confier. Pourquoi à Shaka ? Peut-être parce qu'il commençait à se sentir proche de lui.

— Ce jour-là, ma mère me regardait avec mépris. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Elle ne cessait de me dire qu'un garçon n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi beau. Que la beauté n'appartenait qu'aux femmes. Qu'elle ne voulait pas de garçon mais une fille. Jamais elle ne m'a aimé. Elle me jalousait même. Surtout, lorsque nous allions en ville ensemble et que les gens que nous croisions se retournaient sur moi en disant que j'étais un bien beau petit garçon.

Le Chevalier des Poissons cessa une seconde son récit afin de tenter de reprendre contenance. Il fixait toujours vers l'extérieur et venait tout juste de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, un peu comme pour se protéger. Shaka, lui, ne disait toujours rien sachant que cet aveu devait peser pour Aphrodite. Néanmoins, il fut pris d'une subite envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il ne fit rien.

— Ce jour-là donc, elle me méprisait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle a commencé par me disputer et me frapper pour apaiser sa colère mais rien n'y fit. Je me suis réfugié dans la salle de bain mais elle a réussi à y entrer. Elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a secoué dans tous les sens.

Aphrodite fit de nouveau une courte pose. Son âme et son coeur pleuraient, ça Shaka le ressentait parfaitement mais il ne vit aucune larme, en observant son ami dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

— Je ne suis cogné un peu partout. Sur les murs, le sol, les meubles. Le miroir s'est brisé et plein de morceau sont tombés par terre. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant. Je pleurait tellement qu'après ça je n'ai quasiment plus versé de larmes. Et puis, tout cessa. Ses cris. Ses coups. Et d'un coup j'ai senti un liquide chaud couler le long de ma joue. J'ai compris plusieurs minutes plus tard que c'était du sang. Elle avait ramassé un morceau de miroir brisé et m'avait frappé avec.

Tout en écoutant le triste récit de son pair, Shaka ne put réfréner un frisson. Il avait tellement de peine pour lui. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Aphrodite près de la fenêtre et posa une main compatissante sur l'une de ses épaules. Le bleuté tressaillit à ce contact.

— C'est ainsi que j'ai reçu la blessure qui me vaut cette marque, murmura Aphrodite.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me raconter tout cela. Je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais.

Le Poissons soupira puis reprit son histoire.

— J'ai soigné comme j'ai pu cette blessure et pour ne pas que les voisins me posent des questions j'ai eu l'idée de prendre le fond de teint de ma mère. Je l'avais souvent vu s'en mettre alors ce fut facile de m'en appliquer. Deux jours après cela un homme grand et un peu étrange est venu à la maison. Il n'y avait pas ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider, et que si je le voulais je pouvais le suivre. Que je deviendrais fort. C'était Shion. Plus tard il m'a dit qu'il avait ressenti ma peur au travers mon cosmos c'est pourquoi il était venu me chercher.

— Shion est un homme bon. Il nous a tous plus ou moins sauvé. As-tu revu ta mère ?

— Oui, grâce à lui j'ai pu passer à autre chose et j'ai fait la connaissance de gens gentils, jusqu'au moment où Saga a perdu le contrôle et là je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis devenu quelqu'un de méprisable comme elle. Et non, jamais je ne l'ai revu et je ne le veux pas.

Aphrodite se retourna pour faire face à son hôte et sans comprendre pourquoi il ressentit le besoin de se caler contre son torse. Les battements de coeur de Shaka s'accélèrent d'un coup et une légère couleur rosée teintèrent ses joues claires. Une étrange sensation l'envahit mais il ne repoussa pas son ami. Au contraire même, il enlaça le bleuté dans un geste tendre. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Sans bouger. Sans échanger de mots.

Puis, Shaka fit glisser ses mains délicatement vers les épaules de son précieux invité et l'éloigna doucement de lui. Aphrodite plongea ses iris dans les saphirs du blond.

— Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas tout cela ? murmura la Vierge.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu m'as dit avoir pu passer à autre chose grâce au Sanctuaire et à tous ces occupants, alors pourquoi caches-tu toujours ton si joli visage ?

— Il n'a rien de joli, et tu le sais ! Je suis défiguré. Le maquillage me permet de garder ma dignité, souffla le bleuté.

— Je dirais que tu veux pouvoir garder ta fierté, sourit le blond.

Oui, Shaka avait peut-être raison mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le Poissons d'arrêter cette mascarade.

— Peut-être mais il n'est pas question que je montre cette monstruosité aux autres ! répliqua Aphrodite en haussant légèrement le ton.

— Tu es pourtant beau tout au naturel, fit le blond sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Le bleuté écarquilla ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots de son ami. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il était beau malgré cette marque ? Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Devant l'air surprit d'Aphrodite, Shaka comprit que ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

— Désolé, je ne pensais avoir parlé. Mais je le pense vraiment, tu sais, fit la Vierge en replaçant une mèche rebelle de son invité en place.

Ce geste surprit fortement Aphrodite qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il se crispa légèrement.

— Tu ne peux pas dire cela. C'est faux !

Shaka caressa tendrement l'endroit où se trouvait la marque sur le visage de son ami, bien qu'elle soit invisible en ce moment même. Ce geste délicat étonna un peu plus le bleuté qui tenta de faire un pas en arrière mais le blond l'en empêcha. Puis d'un coup, le trou noir pour Aphrodite. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était cette chaleur enivrante, envoûtante. Son organe de vie menaçait de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Les yeux clos, il ne souhaitait surtout pas les rouvrir. La sensation qu'il ressentait lui broyait les entrailles mais il était bien, serein. Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Il comprit. Shaka, le fier Chevalier de la Vierge venait de l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Shaka ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête mais au fond de lui il en avait tellement envie. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que de voir ainsi Aphrodite l'avait touché plus qu'il ne le pensait. Depuis quelques temps, il éprouvait une terrible envie de voir le bleuté. Tout son être semblait avoir besoin de lui, de sa chaleur. Shaka aimait le sourire du Poissons, lorsque celui-ci daignait lui en offrir un, et son regard si profond qu'il souhaitait de plus en plus y plonger. Il aimait également sa personnalité à la fois forte et fragile. Son organe de vie raisonnait dans sa poitrine si fortement qu'il eut peur qu'Aphrodite s'en aperçoive. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le bleuté porta une main devant ses lèvres et fit un pas en arrière. Cette fois Shaka ne l'en empêcha pas. Les orbes du douzième gardien s'écarquillèrent. Il ne sut quoi dire et malgré que ce baiser soit le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais reçu, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant, laissant le pauvre Shaka méditer sur son geste.

—

En remontant vers son temple en courant, le Poissons croisa Mû qui l'interpella. Il avait senti son cosmos perturbé.

— Aphrodite ! Que t'arrive t-il ? s'empressa de lui demander le Bélier.

— Rien ! Je vais bien ! répondit le bleuté tout en baissant la tête.

— Tu sais que tu peux me parler, ou à Angelo, s'aventura à lui dire Mû.

— Je sais mais là je n'en ai pas envie.

— Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul dans cet état. Même si tu ne veux pas nous parler, viens déjeuner avec nous. Ca fera plaisir à Angelo, et à moi bien sûr.

— Vraiment je ne veux pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Mû soupira mais ne pouvait pas obliger son ami de le suivre. Puis, il entendit Angelo le contacter par télépathie, voulant savoir pourquoi il n'était pas encore revenu au premier temple.

— _Je viens de rencontrer Aphrodite et il ne semble pas aller bien. Je lui ai proposé de venir manger avec nous mais il a refusé. Je suis ennuyé de le laisser seul._

 _— Insiste alors !_

 _— Je l'ai fait, mais il veut rester seul ! Je ne vais pas le kidnapper quand même !_

 _— Et pourquoi pas ? Téléporte toi avec lui jusqu'ici._

 _— Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il va m'en vouloir !_

 _— T'inquiète, il fera la tronche au début mais ça durera pas !_

 _— Je ne suis pas convaincu._

Pendant que Mû entretenait une discussion télépathique avec son amant, le bleuté en avait profité pour filer. Mû soupira. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais la solution radical du Cancer ne le rassurait pas. Pourtant… Le premier gardien rattrapa Aphrodite, l'empoigna au bras et les téléporta jusqu'à son temple.

— Pour qui tu te prends Mû ? s'insurgea le Poissons.

— Oï ! Du Calme, Aphr. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire. Il m'a dit que tu ne semblais pas aller bien…

— Et ça vous autorise à faire ça ? s'écria le bleuté de plus en plus en colère.

— Je suis désolé, Aphrodite, dit le Bélier. Mais nous sommes tes amis et en tant que tels nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul dans cet état ! tenta t-il d'expliquer.

Aphrodite soupira lourdement mais il ne pouvait nier que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se résigna et accepta de passer un peu de temps avec Angelo et Mû. Mais devait-il leur dire ce qui venait de se passer avec Shaka ?

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda le Bélier.

— Je veux bien un thé.

— Très bien, et toi Angelo ?

— Une bière.

— Ok, je reviens. Aphr installe toi, sourit l'Atlante.

Mû disparut dans la cuisine. Le Cancer s'approcha de son ami, qui était resté debout face à l'une des fenêtres des appartements du temple.

— Je suis content de te voir. Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Mû mais tu es le bienvenu chez moi et ici.

— Merci Angelo. Mais je le sais. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, c'est pour ça…

— T'es con, ma parole !

— Hein ! s'étonna le bleuté.

— T'es mon pote, tu ne m'embêteras jamais.

— Ni moi, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer le premier gardien en revenant avec un plateau dans les mains.

— Merci, les amis. Je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment et je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous même si je montre le bout de nez un peu plus ces derniers temps.

Pendant qu'Aphrodite parlait, Mû lui tendit une tasse fumante du liquide demandé, et donna sa bière à son amant. Lui avait opté pour un thé également. La discussion reprit sur un tout autre sujet, à l'initiative du Poissons. Le Cancer et le Bélier ne relevèrent pas et s'engagèrent dans la conversation. Après le dîner, Aphrodite resta un moment avec ses amis. Il ne pensait plus à ce qui c'était passé le matin entre lui et Shaka jusqu'au moment où Angelo enlaça son amant pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

Le douzième gardien blêmit. Machinalement, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres humides. Mû le remarqua et interpella télépathiquement son petit-ami.

— Aphr ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le Cancer.

Mais le bleuté ne répondit rien. Il semblait absent.

— APHR ! fit Angelo en haussant la voix.

— Hein ! Quoi ? dit enfin l'invité du premier temple.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es tout blanc ?

— Rien ! Il n'y rien… Juste…

Aphrodite était en train de se remémoriser le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la Vierge. Il se souvint de se qu'il avait ressenti. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi. La sensation de légèreté qui l'avait transporté. Et son absence. Incompréhensible.

— Shaka m'a embrassé, murmura t-il s'en sans rendre compte.

Angelo et Mû s'entre-regardèrent estomaqués. Leur ami et invité venait de dire que lui et le sixième gardien avaient échangé un baiser. Et en vu de ce qu'il voyait, cela chamboulait énormément Aphrodite. Qui l'eut cru ? Lui, qui était toujours désinvolte.

— Pourquoi cela te perturbe autant ? demanda doucement le Bélier.

— En fait, je l'ignore, répondit le Poissons.

— Que t'a t-il dit après ?

— Je me suis enfui, avoua le bleuté.

— Toi tu t'es barré parce qu'un mec t'a embrassé ? questionna le Cancer abasourdit.

— Et bien quoi ? Je suis sensible, j'ai un coeur aussi ! s'énerva t-il.

— Angelo, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec lui. Il ne va pas bien et toi c'est limite si tu ne te moques pas de lui, lui fit remarquer son amant.

— Tu as raison, Mû. Je suis désolé, Aphr.

— Ce n'est rien. Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. Mais là, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. J'ai rien vu venir et ….

— Et ? l'incita Mû a poursuivre.

— C'était comme un trou noir. Je ne suis laissé porter sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand j'ai repris pieds, je l'embrassais aussi.

— Il est rare de voir Shaka agir sur un coup de tête. Tu l'attires peut-être, réfléchit Mû à haute voix.

— Tu penses que le prude chevalier de la Vierge est amoureux d'Aphr ?

— Et pourquoi pas, hein ! Il a ce droit comme nous tous, il me semble, s'énerva le Bélier.

— Oui tu as raison, mais avoue que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes, répondit Angelo.

— Certes.

Aphrodite ne disait plus rien. De nouveau, il semblait absent. Angelo et Mû ne savaient pas quoi lui dire pour lui rendre le sourire.

— Aphrodite, tu devrais retourner le voir pour parler de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et tu devrais en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, lui conseilla le Bélier.

— Tu as sans doute raison mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Et comment ça, ce que je ressens ?

— N'es-tu pas attiré par Shaka ? demanda alors doucement le premier gardien.

— Hein ! Mais non ! s'insurgea alors le bleuté.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? Pourquoi cela te met-il dans cet état ? sourit Mû.

Aphrodite riva son regard à celui de Mû. Le Poissons resta bouche bée. Il devait bien admettre que son ami avait raison. S'il n'éprouvait rien pour Shaka pourquoi lui avoir rendu visite ce matin ? Pourquoi se sentait-il vide lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui ?

— Je … je ne ….sais pas, fit le douzième gardien en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort avant. Même avec Rune qu'il avait aimé plus que n'importe lequel des ses ex-amants. Il allait quitter ses amis pour aller parler à la Vierge mais il s'arrêta. Il l'avait surement blessé en partant aussi vite, comment rattraper le coup. Et puis, il ne voulait pas prendre un ami.

Finalement, il resta dîner avec ses amis et Mû lui proposa de le téléporter jusqu'à son temple mais il refusa.

— Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien qu'on se parle alors autant que ce soit maintenant, fit remarquer sagement Aphrodite.

Passer la soirée avec ses ami, lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Tard dans la soirée, il remercia Angelo et Mû et prit congé. Aphrodite entama la montée des escaliers des temples, son esprit orienté vers un chevalier blond qui, il devait l'admettre, ne le laissait plus du tout indifférent.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR :**

 **Leia26** : Merci pour ta lecture et tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La veille en remontant vers sa demeure, Aphrodite ne croisa personne. Shaka n'était pas dans son temple et il ne sentait son cosmos nul part. Le Poissons s'inquiétait mais que pouvait-il bien faire s'il ne savait où se trouvait le blond ? Il avait donc rejoint son temple en se posant un millier de questions sur Shaka. Il avait assez mal dormi et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un oeil, il scrutait le Sanctuaire avec son cosmos pour tenter de percevoir celui de son ami. Mais en vain. Ce n'est que tôt le matin où Aphrodite put enfin le détecter pour son plus grand soulagement d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, que le chevalier des Poissons put s'endormir, soulagé, d'un sommeil profond et récupérateur.

—

Le fier chevalier de la Vierge n'arrivait à se concentrer assez pour rentrer en méditation. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il savait néanmoins pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Il abandonna l'idée de médité aujourd'hui, pourquoi lutter ? Comme la veille au soir, après la fuite d'Aphrodite, il utilisa son cosmos pour ouvrir une dimension et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva dans son village natal loin au fin fond de l'Inde. Il était né là-bas et en avait la nationalité mais ses parents n'étaient pas natifs de là. Ils étaient originaires des pays des vikings. Il savait que son père travaillait dans cette région de l'Inde et que ses parents y étaient décédés lorsqu'il était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir se souvenir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il avait grandit dans un orphelinat et c'est là qu'il fit la connaissance de Bouddha.

Lorsque son coeur le faisait souffrir plus que de raison, ou lorsqu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer c'est ici qu'il venait. Incognito, il pénétrait et restait des heures dans l'un des temples consacré à son « ami ». Il ne priait pas. Il ne méditait pas. Il restait là à regarder dans le vide sans se préoccuper des visiteurs. Il était à l'écart pour ne pas déranger les autres et pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Son coeur lui faisait mal. Qu'avait-il fait à Aphrodite ? Lui, qui lui avait donné sa confiance, son amitié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse ? D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Sa raison avait laissé place à son envie, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti tant d'émotions. Le temps qu'il passait avec le chevalier aux roses lui plaisait. Et la journée passée en sa compagnie deux jours plus tôt l'avait ravi. Son histoire, aussi, l'avait ému. Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, ile ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, là, Aphrodite lui avait confié une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite à personne. Cela lui prouvait que le Poissons lui faisait confiance.

Son organe de vie martelait sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Repenser à tout cela lui réchauffait son corps et réveillait ses sens. Il devait lui parler. Lui dire pourquoi il l'avait embrasser. Il devait comprendre pourquoi Aphrodite s'était enfui de la sorte. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il se sentait si bien en sa compagnie. Est-ce qu'Aphrodite l'écoutera ? Il soupira silencieusement et resta dans ce temple encore de longues heures avant de regagner sa demeure au Sanctuaire.

—

Aucun des deux chevaliers ne fit le premier pas après le baiser. Tous deux se renfermaient, de terraient au fond de leur temple. Deux jours que cela durait. Alors Shion, qui avait évidement suivi toute l'affaire via le cosmos de chacun, se décida d'aller voir Shaka.

— Bonjour Shaka.

— Bonjour Shion, fila Vierge en faisait une révérence.

— Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, alors s'il te plait arrête, sourit le Pope.

— Très bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda le Gold.

— Rien ! Je suis juste venu te parler. Ton cosmos vacille et c'est plutôt rare. Que t'arrive t-il ?

— Mais il n'y a rien !

— Ok ! Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aphrodite.

Shaka ouvrit grand ses saphirs et une légère pointe de rougeur para son visage blême. Le Pope attendri sourit.

— Rien ne peut m'échapper dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Mais j'avoue de j'ignorais tout ce qu'il t'a confié. Ca c'était une grande surprise.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir maintenant et pas avant ? l'interrogea le Gold.

— C'est grâce à ton cosmos que je le sais. Aphrodite cache cela bien trop profondément en lui et depuis si longtemps qu'il m'est impossible de le savoir par lui. Je suis heureux qu'il ait enfin pu en parler à quelqu'un et il semble aller mieux. Du moins ce n'est plus vraiment cela qui le tracasse aujourd'hui.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu le sais parfaitement. Si aucun de vous ne fait le premier pas la situation ne risque pas d'évoluer entre vous.

Le chevalier regardait Shion avec un regard nouveau. Que voulait-il dire, à la fin ?

— Ce que je veux dire, hein ? Et bien, écoute ton coeur et va parler à Aphrodite.

C'est sur ces paroles que le Pope se téléporta jusqu'à son bureau. Il savait que Shaka finirait par comprendre ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Il sourit, fier de lui.

Quant à la Vierge, il ressassa les paroles de Shion. Sans vraiment comprendre, enfin si il comprenait mais comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

A part Angelo et Mû, Aphrodite ne laissait entrer personne chez lui et il n'en sortait que pour l'entraînement. Il prenait soin d'éviter Shaka qui comprenait son ami. Il fallait qu'ils parlent mais si le Poissons ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Pourtant…

—

Aphrodite se sentait seul. Il éprouvait un grand vide en lui. Cela durait depuis ce fameux jour où Shaka l'avait embrassé. Il était mélancolique et bien trop souvent ses pensées s'orientaient vers le blond du sixième temple. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis quand son coeur s'emballait de la sorte pour Shaka ? Il comprit ce jour-là qu'il en était amoureux. Il soupira. Shaka n'était pourtant pas son genre, mais a t-on véritablement un genre de personne avec qui on aimerait être, aimer ou même vivre ? L'amour est souvent là où on l'attend le moins. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait pour le Poissons désorienté.

Il était dans sa salle de bain. Il s'observait dans le miroir, celui-là même qui lui avait fait remonter de terribles souvenirs quelques semaines plus tôt. Il se scrutait et se dégoutait. Shaka avait peut-être raison concernant cette marque. Il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. De se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment. Ce matin-là, il hésita à prendre son fond de teint. Sa main tremblait. Et puis, il eut comme une révélation. Il se souvint des mots de la Vierge : « pourquoi caches-tu toujours ton si joli visage ? », «Tu es pourtant beau tout au naturel ».

Le bleuté écarquilla ses orbes tout en se souvenant avec précision ce qu'il avait ressentit. Même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué, il s'était senti beau en écoutant parler le coeur de Shaka. Il était certes tombé amoureux de lui mais son amitié comptait vraiment énormément alors avec une nouvelle force, qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il attrapa tout son maquillage et le jeta dans la poubelle. Ce jour-là, il décida de faire un pas en avant et de faire honneur à son ami du sixième temple. Un drôle de sentiment le prit néanmoins, un peu comme s'il avait oublié de s'habiller. Mais il fit face tel un Chevalier, et sortit de son temple pour se rendre à l'entraînement.

—

A son arrivée aux arènes, Aphrodite n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Camus, Milo, Saga, Angelo et Mû se trouvaient dans les gradins. Ils le saluèrent sans vraiment le regarder, tous sauf un. Mû. Le doux Bélier donna un coup de coude à son amant pour attirer son attention.

— Angelo, regarde Aphr, murmura le premier gardien.

— Hein ! cria t-il presque.

— Mais tais-toi. Regarde son visage, lui demanda t-il.

— Quoi son vi…

Le Cancer ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fut surpris de voir le visage de son meilleur ami ainsi défiguré. Il se leva d'un bon. Tous les Gold présents cessèrent leur discussion et se focalisèrent sur l'Italien.

— Angelo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Milo.

— Aphr ! Qui t'as fait ça ? cria le Cancer en colère.

Le Poissons leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé, révélant ainsi son visage meurtri à tous ses amis. Tous les Chevaliers s'esclaffèrent, s'inquiétant pour leur ami.

— Aphrodite ! Comment t'es-tu fait cette marque ? demanda Saga.

Le bleuté soupira. C'était le moment. Le moment redouté de se montrer tel qu'il était. Personne ne remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de maquillage sur la peau du douzième gardien.

— C'est une marque que j'ai depuis que je suis petit. Avant même que je n'arrive ici, Aphrodite retint sa respiration. Je cache cette cicatrice avec du fond de teint depuis ce moment là. Je n'en avait jamais parlé avant.

— Mais enfin pourquoi ? demanda doucement Camus.

— Oui pourquoi ? reprit Mû.

Aphrodite en avait déjà trop dit. Continuer le mettait au supplice. Mais autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Au moment où il allait reprendre, il sentit un cosmos l'entourer et une main se poser doucement sur l'une de ses épaules. Le bleuté se retourna et riva son regard dans les saphirs qui l'observaient. Shaka lui souriait et l'encourageait. Il se sentit plus fort grâce à la présence du blond et reprit son récit. Il expliqua tout, sans rien omettre, même le pourquoi après sa rupture avec Rune sa mélancolie l'avait complètement envahit.

Shion qui suivait tout depuis le Palais grâce à son cosmos fut soulagé de voir enfin Aphrodite parler de son mal-être. Tous les Gold présents le rassurèrent. Ils se fichaient de l'apparence, pour eux Aphrodite était toujours le même, celui qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance.

Malgré le fait que tous ses amis lui montrèrent que cette marque ne changeait rien pour eux, le Poissons se sentait gêné. Il était mis à nu et cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Cette interlude passée, le bleuté se rendit compte que tous ces amis n'étaient pas présents et qu'il aurait sans doute tout à recommencer. Il soupira. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Shaka. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ni vraiment vu depuis le baiser. D'un coup, l'organe de vie d'Aphrodite s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il sentit son corps s'échauffer. Shaka se trouvait juste à côté et ne le touchait plus, pourtant le bleuté sentait encore sa main sur son épaule. Il eut un mal fou à se reprendre.

—

Shaka se dirigeait vers les arènes lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos d'Aphrodite vaciller. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à son ami pour qu'il sente ainsi tant de confusion en lui ? Il accéléra son pas afin de se rendre plus rapidement vers le lieu d'entraînement collectif. Lorsqu'il arriva il vit les regards interrogateurs sur les visages des Gold présents. Ils semblaient fixer le bleuté. Il comprit très vite ce qu'il se passait mais n'osait y croire.

Il s'approcha et entendit le début d'explication que donnait Aphrodite sur sa cicatrice. Shaka ne sut s'il était heureux de voir son ami se confier enfin à tous et se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment physiquement ou s'il était jaloux de ne plus partager ce secret avec lui. Lui, jaloux ? ! Et bien oui, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais il l'était en effet. Dès que ses prunelles bleues se posa sur la silhouette du bleuté, son coeur rata un battement. Sa poitrine se comprima à l'en faire souffrir. Ses jambes avaient un mal fou à le porter. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son être. Bien qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, là il dut reconnaitre qu'il l'était. Tout en s'approchant sans bruit, avec juste un peu de cosmos pour annoncer sa présence, il posa délicatement sa main sur l'une des épaules d'Aphrodite pour l'encourager à poursuivre, pour lui montrer son soutien.

—

L'entraînement se poursuivit sans questions supplémentaires, sans regards curieux. Aphrodite se sentait bizarrement soulagé. Il ne lâchait pas Shaka des yeux, discrètement il redessinait les contours de son si fin visage. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait caler contre lui pour lui voler un peu de sa chaleur et pour sentir un peu plus son odeur d'encens mélangée à celle de ses lotus. Cette odeur l'apaisait mais il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en cet instant.

De son côté, le blond ne savait pas comment aborder une conversation avec son ami. Il soupirait intérieurement. Mais il savait qu'ils devaient tous deux discuter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit le premier pas en se penchant vers le côté où se trouvait Aphrodite.

— Je suis content de voir que tu essayes de passer à autre chose, murmura la Vierge.

Sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration de Shaka dans son cou, fit se raidir Aphrodite qui ne sut quoi dire. Néanmoins, le blond faisait un pas alors que c'était lui qui s'était enfui.

— Je … j'essaye de suivre tes conseils, bafouilla t-il.

— J'aimerais te parler. Accepterais-tu de venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?

Le bleuté savait qu'ils devaient revenir sur le baiser et il se douta que c'était de cela dont il était question. Avant de répondre il hésita longuement. Des grimaces s'emparèrent de son joli visage, faisant sourire Mû et Angelo qui voyaient ce qui se passait non loin d'eux mais aussi Shaka qui le trouvait de plus en plus attrayant. Le douzième gardien finit par accepter l'invitation.

—

A la fin de l'entraînement, Aphrodite et Shaka montèrent ensemble les escaliers des temples et s'arrêtèrent à la sixième maison, tandis que les uns les avaient laissé plus tôt et que d'autres continuaient leur ascension.

L'ambiance entre les deux Gold n'était pas légère. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Pourtant il faillait bien briser ce silence.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant que je prépare de quoi manger, demanda le blond.

— J'aimerais bien un thé, bafouilla Aphrodite.

— Je reviens, installe toi.

Le Poissons prit place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il appréhendait ce moment. Celui où il lui faudrait revivre toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit avec un simple baiser. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour avouer ses nouveaux sentiments à son hôte. Mais comment ?

Dans la cuisine et pendant que l'eau pour le thé chauffait, Shaka prépara de quoi les restaurer. Tout son corps réagissait à la présence de l'être aimé. Il devait lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait embrasser et pourquoi, en ce moment précis, il en avait de nouveau envie. Le blond se perdait dans ses émotions et ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il revient vers son invité plusieurs minutes plus tard avec deux mugs fumants. Le repas était quasiment prêt.

— Tient, fit Shaka en tendant l'une des tasses à Aphrodite.

— Merci.

— Je suis …. je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, déclara le blond.

Le Poissons releva ses orbes vers ceux de de la Vierge. Que venait de dire son ami ? Qu'il était désolé ! Cela voudrait dire que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné ne représentait rien pour lui ? Non ! Shaka n'était pas ainsi, du moins l'espérait-il en cet instant.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir. J'ai répondu à une pulsion sans même me demander comment tu le prendrais. Cela faisait, fait, un moment que je ne pense qu'à toi. D'ailleurs, là maintenant j'ai envie de t'embrasser de nouveau.

Les derniers mots de Shaka avaient été prononcé dans un murmure. Le bleuté venait d'accrocher les saphirs de son hôte, il ne voulait plus voir autre chose.

— Je… je me suis enfui car…. car je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ton baiser m'a transporté si loin de moi que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon propre corps et c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, avoua le douzième gardien. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ça, mais moins on se voyait et plus j'avais envie de te voir.

— Aphr ! J'ai ressenti la même chose mais je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ni même me voir. Quand j'ai senti ton cosmos tout à l'heure je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir voir ce qu'il t'arrivait et quand je t'ai vu…

Avant de finir sa phrase, Shaka s'était approché de son aimé. Il posa délicatement une main sur son visage.

— Quand je t'ai vu, mon coeur a cessé de battre. Ta beauté naturelle m'a subjugué tout comme c'était arrivé la première fois. Je ne peux empêcher mon corps de te réclamer.

Machinalement, le bleuté avait posé une main sur celle qui délicatement caressait son visage. Des papillons naissaient dans son bas ventre. Bizarrement, il sentit une odeur d'encens lui chatouiller les narines. En fait, c'était Shaka. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

— Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Aphr, susurra Shaka dans l'oreille de son amour.

— Sha….

Le Poissons ne put terminer car le blond venait de prendre en otage ses lèvres fines et tellement quémandeuses d'attention. Un long baiser sensuel et langoureux les transporta aux portes d'un autre monde. _Leur_ monde. Tout comme la première fois, Aphrodite se laissa porter par la douce intrusion qu'il sentait. Son corps devenait comme mou.

Shaka n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion dans sa vie que depuis qu'il côtoyait le bleuté. Et le tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser le transcendait de bonheur comme jamais.

Le baiser fut interrompu par Aphrodite qui doucement repoussa son amour.

— Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire, murmura le Poissons.

— Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, répéta donc la Vierge.

— Te moques pas, ça ne te va pas ! bouda Aphr.

— Je suis toujours sincère, Aphr. Passer du temps avec toi m'a permis de mieux te connaître. Les jours passés sans te voir ont été longs et vide. Dès que je te vois, je semble revivre.

Le douzième gardien rougi légèrement face à ce tendre aveu et à son tour il posa une main sur l'une des joues de son hôte tout en riva son regard au sien.

— Je ressens la même chose depuis un moment mais j'ai vraiment compris depuis notre premier baiser.

Shaka attira son amour plus près de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que le repas finisse de cuire. Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée ensemble dont une grande partie lovés l'un contre l'autre. Sentir la chaleur de l'autre, les rassurait, les enivrait. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, et pour eux rien ne comptait plus…

 **FIN**


End file.
